Domovoi
by naebaloog
Summary: Based off Slavic folk lore. Blaine buys a used house, but with buying a house comes dealing with a domovoi. And this domovoi is much harder to please than most.


**A/n: My friend is taking Russian and she told me about their folk lore. It got me writing and I couldn't get it out of my head. This is me sharing what our conversation produced. Enjoy.**

Blaine recently bought a new house. He made a living working as a singer and had produced a few successful albums. This was his first house; it had been used before as a used home was all Blaine could fit in his budget. There were some stains and the floor boards creaked when you stepped on them, but overall it was a good fit for Blaine. Besides, all of that could be fixed through time. He was anxious to befriend his new domovoi which subsequently came with the house. It was important to be on good terms with the resident domovoi as they could offer protection and security. An angered domovoi was never good and they played tricks on those that owned the house making living there a nightmare. Blaine had asked around to see what other people did to please the domovoi. Dressing your best upon first meeting and offering food seemed to be the most common thing to do. So, today Blaine put on his best sweater vest and baked delicious homemade cookies to give.

Taking a deep calming breath, he stepped inside his new house and placed the cookies down saying, "Grandfather Dobrokhot, please come into my house and tend the flocks." Why he still had to say 'tend the flocks' Blaine had no idea. He supposed it was tradition and tradition needed to be followed, especially with these creatures. Suddenly, his cookies went flying everywhere and his bow tie was ripped off of his sweater vest and thrown across the room. Blaine was panic stricken.

Calling out Blaine said, "But everyone likes cookies. Just try one, please?"

A pen flew across the room in answer. Okay, well, maybe not then. Blaine had followed everything everyone told him to do, why was the domovoi reacting this way? This was not good.

Sighing, he picked up the cookies and threw them away. He also put his bow tie back on frowning when he noticed it was a little torn. The next thing he knew his bow tie was once again ripped from his sweater vest and on the floor. Okay, he could take a hint, no more bow ties. At least for a while. He began unpacking putting his clothes in the closet and placing pictures on the walls sending a silent prayer that the domovoi would not tear anything down. It was highly unfortunate that they started off so rough, but Blaine was determined to make it right. Although how to make it so they got on friendly terms was a mystery to him.

The next day Blaine woke up to find that all of his sweater vests were missing. Seriously the domovoi had a problem with sweater vests? So, Blaine went scavenger hunt and found them hidden in cupboards, underneath furniture, and other random places. Now you can understand Blaine's motivation to be on good terms, they could be such a pain to live with if you did not get along.

Coffee was a necessity for Blaine early in the morning; especially when one started off as rough as this one already was. The smell of coffee wafted throughout the house. As he walked back into the kitchen, he noticed one of the larger stains was gone. Was the domovoi trying to tell him something? Did it want coffee too? Maybe cookies didn't work, but what about coffee? This time, instead of making himself a cup, he made two. One for himself and one for the domovoi. It was very important that Blaine read into everything that the domovoi did because they couldn't communicate through words only through actions.

He set the coffee on the table and waited. Blaine watched as the coffee was taken away and the few dishes from that morning were done. Smiling, Blaine got ready for work. At least he knew one thing that pleased the domovoi, but he knew coffee once a day was not going to be enough. The dishes were his reward, a sign that it pleased the domovoi, but it was going to want more.

On his way home from work Blaine picked up the newest copy of Vogue. Even though he may not be as fashion conscious as some of the other people Blaine knew, he did appreciate keeping up with the trends even if he did not wear any. He was rather fond of his extensive sweater vest collection which he noted that the domovoi was absolutely not. When he arrived home, Blaine absentmindedly flipped through the pages placing it on the counter when he was done.

Ready to go to bed, Blaine opened up his closet to put on his pajamas only to groan. All of his sweater vests were once again missing. He sighed resigned to another scavenger hunt. This could not continue to happen. Luckily this time Blaine did not have to look far, for his clothes were underneath the magazine. It was flipping to certain pages over and over again and Blaine stopped to watch nodding when he understood.

"You want me to buy those outfits instead of wearing my sweater vests?"

The magazine closed.

"Can I keep one or two of them?"

A checkered sweater vest flew and hit him in the face. That was a definite no. There was no way Blaine could afford the expensive outfits that Vogue had to offer.

"Can I at least buy clothes that are similar to those in the magazine? Those are too expensive!"

Silence greeted him; Blaine took that to mean that idea was okay. He reached out to grab the magazine to throw it away, but as soon as he reached for it it moved away from his grasp. Blaine realized that if this was a fashionable domovoi, maybe it liked the magazine. He resigned that he would always leave new copies of Vogue out for the domovoi.

The next day Blaine arrived home with a whole new set of shirts. The domovoi rewarded him with no more creeky floorboards. Happy that the two had finally made an arrangement, Blaine pulled out his guitar to work on his next song. He started playing and singing writing down notes as he hit a particular verse that he liked.

It was quiet and Blaine didn't notice it at first, but then he did and smiled. The domovoi was humming along and harmonizing with him.

Coffee, Vogue, and apparently music made the resident domovoi happy. They were going to get along just fine.

**A/N: If you couldn't guess, the domovoi was Kurt. Okay, so it might be possible for me to continue, but I'm not sure what exactly would happen beyond this point. I have a very vague idea. I'm making no promises and if nothing solidifies in my mind this is it. **

**Please review, they make my day all rainbowy.**


End file.
